Lone Wolf
by Smoky Opium
Summary: Prevention is better than the cure. Because there is no cure for grief. (7th in Collared universe)
**Disclaimer:** Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) © Yana Toboso. Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (Fullmetal Alchemist) © Hiromu Arakawa. No profit is being made from this story. This story does not necessarily reflect the author's religious views, beliefs or morals.

 **Rating:** PG

 **Warning:** May contain spoilers. Psychological. Mild dark themes.

 **Summary:** Prevention is better than the cure. Because there is no cure for grief.

 **Story type:** Fullmetal Alchemist Manga x Kuroshitsuji Manga Crossover.

 **Pairing:** None.

 **AN (may contain spoilers for story and cannon):** Sorry this is so late; RL hasn't been nice to me this week, but better late than never. Here I wanted to build Ciel's character. Ciel isn't the cold, calculating person he seems to be in most of the snapshots so far. He can and does care for people. Actually he's a bit like Edward; he takes responsibility for everything by himself, pushing away everyone around him, trying not to worry them. Ciel is very much the same, he knows that as the Fürher's watchdog, everyone connected to him is in danger, and the best way he can protect them is to distance himself from them. This story was inspired by volume 8, chapter 34, page 46; "Phantomhive is a shadow, a phantom that only exists solely to obliterate the sorrows of her majesty the Queen. Step into its den, and you can never hope to return to the light." The idea about the alcohol was partly inspired by volume 9, chapter 39, page 62, when Sebastian says: "…you become a child only when it is convenient."

Conception Date: 30/3/2013

Completion Date: 18/10/2013

Secondary Completion Date: 7/9/2014

 **Lone Wolf**

Mustang's team rarely remembered the Phantom alchemist when they completed a mission. Maybe it was because he was so unobtrusive, so quiet during missions. It was easy to overlook him, when the crude and brash Fullmetal would be antagonizing the Colonel and causing an entertaining argument.

But nothing escaped the eye of the hawk.

She wasn't sure how many missions he had participated in with them, but it was enough that she viewed him as a member of their team. It was with this in mind that she approached the Phantom alchemist as he proceeded to slip away. The Colonel had just commented that it was amazing that Edward was small enough to fit through the ventilation of the terrorist cell they had shut down, and the crew were now enjoying the fireworks from the altercation.

'Major.' The single word seemed to pierce through the commotion in the room like a gunshot, focusing the room's attention on the First Lieutenant and the back of the small figure, like a shout over the parade ground; the small puff of air from where her hand landed on his shoulder, an exclamation mark.

'Why don't you join us for supper?' she invited. Ciel didn't even turn to face her as he replied, shrugging her hand off.

'Thank you for the invitation, but I have a number of overdue reports I need to finish off.' He said in an emotionless voice. The room remained still as the slight figure slipped through the small gap in the door, shutting with a soft click. A thoughtful silence occupied the room, until Edward broke the silence.

'First Lieutenant, why'd you invite him?' He asked, a slight frown on his face. 'We always go out after a big or difficult mission.'

'Yes, but Phantom has never joined us.' She said stated as she turned round. 'In fact, how many of us actually know his name?' An awkward silence filled the room. Edward shrugged nonplussed; Jean chewed on his cigarette as he looked to Heymans who's brow was furrowed in though as was Vato's; Kain shuffled his feet in embarrassment, while Riza stared at Roy, the expression on her face clearly telling him she was not impressed.

'I usually only deal with him on military matters, and it is only right that I use his title.' Roy defended against Riza's silent accusation. Riza just continued to stare at him. Roy shrank slightly under her glare.

'I think his name began with "P"' he said in a pleading tone, not really knowing what Riza was going to do, but knowing it was going to be bad whatever it was. Riza's eyes narrowed, her hand twitching towards her holstered gun.

'That was his surname sir.' Riza said in a flat voice 'His name sir, is "Ciel"'

'Ciel, yes, of course' Roy said, a smile starting to appear on his face. It quickly disappeared as Riza levelled her pistol at him.

'I would have expected you to at least remember the name of a sometime member of the team, even if he is not under your command, you have been working with him for the past two years. Not to mention Maes treats him like the son he's never had.' She told him blandly. Roy cringed under her tongue lashing

'In any case,' she continued, turning her attention away from Roy 'have any of you seen him in the mess hall? Or any of the officers parties?' she asked the team. Kain put his hand up hesitantly.

'I've seen him in the mess hall a couple of times.' He volunteered 'but he usually comes in really late.'

'And he doesn't sit with anyone does he?'

'Well, no.' Kain confirmed, scratching his head sheepishly

'I don't think it's healthy for a boy that age to not socialize, even Edward gets out more often than he does.' She said. Edward muttered under his breath, his mumbled words sounding suspiciously like

'only because Al makes me or the Colonel orders me.'

'What was that Edward?' Riza asked sweetly.

'N-nothing, First Lieutenant.' Edward stuttered, freezing immediately.

'In any case Colonel, you should probably get him to join us the next time.'

§§§

It was a fortnight later when Roy's team next had a mission that required the assistance of "the Phantom alchemist, I mean Ciel." as the Colonel often had to corrected himself.

As Ciel was about to slip out of the room, Roy called out to him

'Just a minute Ciel,' He called out nervously at a sharp glance from his First Lieutenant. 'Why don't you join us for dinner? It can't be healthy to spend so much time on paperwork, and I don't think Maes would mind.'

Ciel paused by the door, one hand resting on its edge. He spoke without turning around.

'Thank you for the invitation Sir.' A smug grin began to spread across Roy's face, but quickly fell off as Ciel continued. 'However, my presence has been requested at another crime scene.' And with that he slipped once more out the door. Roy knew he was walking on thin ice when Riza narrowed her eyes at him and pointed her pistol at him.

'Wait a minute Lieutenant, it's the first time I've invited him, you can hardly expect him to agree immediately.' Roy defended himself. Riza lower the gun looking thoughtful.

'I want you to make more of an effort, at getting him to come out with us.' She said, tucking her back into its holster.

§§§

The next day when Ciel came by to pick up some papers for Maes, Roy tried again.

'Ciel,' He began as he handed over the documents 'we're going down to one of the bars downtown tonight. Why don't you join us?' He asked casually.

'I'm a minor. I can't drink alcohol.'

'But, you're an officer, just show them your watch.'

'As a representative of the military and role model for future generations, I would not be setting a good example if I drank alcohol. You should also know better than to offer a minor alcohol or to suggest ways to flaunt the law.' Ciel replied smoothly, taking the documents. As Ciel opened the door, the shadowy form of Sebastian could be seen waiting for the young alchemist '"Can't drink alcohol"? Really my lord, what do you call the brandy from last night then? Your-' the voice asked in amusement before being cut off as the door snicked shut leaving a stunned Roy behind.

A boy of Ciel's age really shouldn't be able to outsmart him so smoothly Roy thought as Riza levelled her gun at him. It just wasn't fair.

§§§

Roy had it this time, there was no way the boy would be able to wriggle out of this one. He would order the boy to go out with them for lunch. The boy wouldn't be able to refuse on a military basis, and since he was technically working he wouldn't be able to use personal matters as an excuse.

Lunchtime came and went, and Ciel still didn't turn up to pick up the requested documents. What on earth could have kept the boy? Never mind, Roy could still order the boy to go out to an early dinner with them.

It was then that a knock sounded on the office door, Roy quickly wiped the smirk off his face, as Riza opened the door. Ciel walked in looking irritable; there was a scowl on his delicate face, the reason for his scowl apparent from the boy's glare. Sebastian didn't seem to be affected by it.

'Go away, Sebastian. I'm perfectly fine!' He hissed at the servant. Sebastian merely smiled as if sharing a secret.

'Are you sure you are alright Ciel?' Riza asked, frowning slightly 'You really don't look that good.'

It was then that Roy noticed the dark bags under the boy's eyes, the droopy eyelids that Ciel was obviously attempting to keep at bay.

'I'm quite alright Lieutenant.' He replied walking over to Roy's desk. Roy couldn't help but notice the slight unsteadiness of the young major's gait.

'I'm here to pick up the requested documents.' Ciel said firmly, one hand already stretched out for the documents.

'Very well, here they are. However I have a mission for you.' Roy replied picking up a thick sheaf of papers before turning a triumphant smirk on Ciel.

'Does Maes know?' Ciel asked, one eyebrow raised.

'I'll inform him later, but really it's so simple, I doubt he will decline it. As a superior officer, I order you to meet up with the rest of my unit for supper tonight at twenty one hundred hours. '

'I am afraid I will be unable to carry out this... mission.' Ciel swayed slightly, blinking slowly. 'I haven't been able to sleep properly recently and will be going to bed at your requested time of meeting.' Ciel's eyes slid shut as he collapsed. The thud caught the attention of the entire room, and in particular, that of one trigger happy Lieutenant. Before anyone could say anything, Riza had whipped out her pistol firing a shot into the wall next to Roy.

'What did you do Roy?' She asked calmly, a terrifyingly blank expression on her face.

'Why are you accusing me?' Roy squeaked from behind his desk 'It's not my fault! I was just going to order the boy to have dinner with us.' Riza fired again. However before she could begin her tongue lashing of Roy, a white gloved hand rested over her pistol.

'Please do not blame the Colonel. Ciel's collapse has nothing to do with him.' Sebastian said pleasantly. He then walked over to where his master lay unconscious. He tutted as he picked up the boy. 'Whatever shall I do with you young master.' He murmured, smirking a little. Looking up he saw the rest of the room looking at him expectantly. Oh dear, it looked like he would have to explain. He walked over to the door before turning to address the room.

'The young master has never slept well since his eleventh birthday and often goes for days at a time without sleep to avoid his nightmare. What you have just witnessed is the result. Please excuse the young master Colonel Mustang, he will not be able to join you for dinner tonight for fairly...obvious reasons.' With one last smirk, Sebastian slipped out the door.

That was it. Roy didn't think he would be able to take another couple of weeks of Riza glaring at him or the increased paperwork. He would have to enlist the help of Maes. Maybe Riza would get off his back about it then.

§§§

Thus it happened that Maes was waiting in Roy's office the next time they got back from a mission that involved Ciel. Maes beckoned Ciel into the office, Roy following behind him, shutting the door.

'Ciel,' Maes began as he stood facing Ciel in front of Roy's desk, fatherly concern evident in his voice

'why don't you socialize with any of the people you work with? I'm concerned that you're isolating yourself from people. Roy's team have explicitly asked you to join them twice. The first time you said that you had reports you needed to finish off for me, but I know that you finished all your reports before you left for the mission. Then you cited that you were needed at another scene. But you know your presence wasn't urgent and it could have waited till the next day, or even the next week. After that you pulled the underage excuse, when you knew you could just order juice at the bar. Then the last time you collapsed from exhaustion. You're working yourself to death. You should go out and relax with other people.' Maes looked at Ciel, concern and worry shadowing his face, as he studied his youngest subordinate, who was blankly staring into the middle distance.

'Why do you avoid everyone? You rarely come to dinner with my family, even though we have made it clear that you are welcome to join us more often.' He took a step forward, clapping a hand on Ciel's shoulder. 'Why do you keep pushing everyone away?' Ciel looked up at Maes a dead expression on his face, his eye shimmering with the soft emotion that he kept buried whenever he was invited out.

'Hughes. You know who, **what** , my family is right?' Ciel asked, his voice emotionless. Maes flicked a glance towards Roy who looked on in well masked confusion, then back to Ciel. His single blue eye flickered with permission.

'The Fuhrer's watchdog.' He replied puzzled, eyes narrowing as his mind raced to figure out where the conversation was going.

'Then you know the fate of each watchdog.'

'Yes.' Ciel's eye flicked to something behind Maes. The Lieutenant Colonel knew he would be looking out the window, something he always did when talking about anything personal.

'I bet you didn't know that no watchdog has lived beyond forty years old. That should give you an idea of the kind of life we lead.' Hughes remained gravely silent, watching the single blue orb studiously avoiding him as Ciel continued.

'It also means that you will most likely see me die and attend my funeral, given the average survival age is twenty seven. You'll only be forty one by then.' Ciel intoned emotionlessly. He shrugged off Hughes' hand and turned towards the door.

'For your own safety Hughes, I suggest you don't get too close to me.' Ciel said softly without looking back, his voice carrying clearly through the air 'Phantomhive is a shadow, a phantom that only exists solely to **obliterate** that which troubles the Führer. Step into its den and you can never hope to return to the light.' He walked to the door, before continuing. 'And now, if you'll excuse me, I have reports to file.' He paused, a hand on the door knob.

'Dismissed.' Hughes' said numbly, as he took a step back and leant heavily against Roy's desk. Pity for the lone figure filled him as he watched Ciel open the door, walk out past the eavesdroppers and slip out the outer office door.


End file.
